Inflatable balloons and covers are frequently used in interventional medical procedures. For example, inflatable balloons can be used for angioplasty applications, such as coronary or peripheral angioplasties, as well to assist in implantation of an expandable medical device, such as a stent or stent-graft. Inflatable balloons can be coaxially surrounded by covers to improve performance of the inflatable balloon or provide particular functional or clinical advantages.
Typically, inflatable balloons and covers are delivered through the vasculature or other body conduit or cavity to a treatment area of a patient by a balloon catheter. Further, the balloon catheter can comprise an expandable implant, such as a stent or stent-graft, which coaxially surrounds the inflatable balloon and cover. Inflation of the inflatable balloon can deploy the expandable implant in a treatment area of a patient by providing sufficient force to expand the expandable implant against the tissue of a desired treatment area of the patient. Inflatable balloons and covers having improved inflation characteristics, such as, for example, lower inflation pressure and providing more uniform deployment of expandable implants, can be beneficial.